<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Drives and Wild Rides by howtosingit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834677">Long Drives and Wild Rides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit'>howtosingit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Officer and A Gentleman: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos takes TK horseback riding. </p><p>*</p><p>Written for Carlos Reyes Week - Day 1: “I love you, but stop talking” + fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Officer and A Gentleman: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Drives and Wild Rides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you've ever seen this <a href="https://fuckyeah-rafaelsilva.tumblr.com/post/629434644247543808/vaqueiro-style-rafael-silva-via-instagram">two-second video</a> of Rafa on horseback, then you know why this fic had to be written. And if you haven't seen that, you should do yourself a favor and watch it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>- - - - - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do I get to know where you’re taking me now?” TK asks from the passenger seat, and Carlos glances over to find him gazing out his window, obviously trying to spot some landmark or clue that will tell him where they might be heading. It makes him smile, knowing that his boyfriend hasn’t been in Texas long enough to know much about the state outside of the Austin area, and wouldn’t be able to recognize a landmark even if there was one in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>He glances down, watching as TK’s fingers slowly drag across the thigh of his denim jeans. He wonders if the other man is even aware that he’s doing it, having reached across the console shortly after they pulled out of the driveway to place his hand on Carlos’s leg. It’s remained there ever since, a steady weight keeping them connected for the entirety of the trip.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos reaches down, taking TK’s hand in his own and raising it to his lips to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s knuckles. He smiles again when TK’s head whips around to watch him. “What part of ‘I have a surprise for you’ did you not understand?” Carlos asks, raising his eyebrow as he lowers TK’s hand back to his thigh, settling his own on top. He looks back towards the road, guiding his Camaro along the bends and curves as they get closer to their destination.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, you know that I would follow you to the ends of the earth,” TK scoffs, causing Carlos to practically melt into his seat, “but I’d hope that you would at least tell me that that’s where we were going before you started the drive. We’ve been in this car for, like, a hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only been forty minutes, Ty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only?” TK questions, using his free hand to gesture at the surrounding barren landscape around them. “We haven’t seen any sign of civilization for at least half that time!”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos laughs, turning to shoot a glare at his passenger. “You enjoy being such a dramatic little shit, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>TK gives him an affronted look, but Carlos can see his smile creeping through. Sure enough, TK lets out a laugh, folding his torso over the console to rest his head against Carlos’s shoulder. He leans down slightly, pressing a kiss to TK’s hairline as his boyfriend nuzzles his nose into his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a moment of quiet while Carlos continues driving, and then TK breaks it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have just a tiny little clue though?” he whispers, his tone innocent.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos can’t stop the smile that lights up his face at his boyfriend’s antics. He knows that TK doesn’t really care where they’re going or what he has planned for the day, that’s he’s more than happy to go wherever Carlos takes him. They’ve been together for six months now - known each other for over a year - and he’s confident that TK trusts in him completely. But, he also knows how insanely curious his boyfriend can be, and how much hates being on the outside looking in when it comes to secrets and surprises. Carlos could practically feel him vibrating with anticipation from the minute they left home. Now that TK’s leaning against him, the feeling has only intensified.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten minutes, okay?” Carlos says, squeezing TK’s hand in his lap. “We’ll be there in ten minutes, and you’ll have all of your answers. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>TK perks up at his words, straightening in his seat to look out the window. Carlos just shakes his head, completely enamored by the man next to him. He can’t wait to keep surprising TK for years and years to come, just so that he can see this special kind of joy and excitement that he holds inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>They’re quiet as Carlos turns off the highway onto a less-travelled road. TK doesn’t ask for more information, just hums quietly along to the radio. When Carlos makes another turn onto a gravel drive, letting go of TK’s hand to grip the steering wheel tighter, TK doesn’t even hesitate before sliding his hand up to rest against Carlos’s neck, dragging his fingers through the closely-shaved hair on the back of his head. Playing with Carlos’s hair is one of TK’s favorite pastimes, and he hums contentedly at the familiar touch as he finally pulls to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>TK doesn’t let go of him as he leans forward in his seat, peering out the windshield with wide eyes. “Where are we?” he asks gently, turning to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos doesn’t answer. Instead, he leans over, pressing a solid kiss to his boyfriend’s soft lips. “C’mon, I’ll show you,” he says, pulling away to open his door.</p><p> </p><p>He steps out of the car, his shoes crunching on the gravel as he stretches his arms above his head. Over the hood of the car, TK stares around them, trying to make sense of their surroundings. Carlos follows his gaze past the white paddock fence to the large stable in the distance, watching as two horses are led through the doors to the open, grassy space. The man leading them looks their way, raising his hand when he spots them. “Carlitos!” he yells, his voice carrying easily in the still air.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be right there!” he yells, waving back. Carlos turns to TK again, his curiosity evident as he looks between the two men. “I have something for you,” he admits, finally closing his door and circling around to the trunk of the car. TK joins him at his side as he presses the button on his key fob, opening the hatch when it pops up.</p><p> </p><p>“No fucking way,” TK gasps, spotting the hats and boots laying in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>Carlos reaches inside, handing TK the pair of boots that he brought for him. “They’re not new, obviously,” he says, wincing at the visible scuff marks. “But you’ll appreciate that they’ve been broken in. If you like them, we can get you a pair of your own.”</p><p> </p><p>TK just stares at them wordlessly, glancing back inside the trunk. “Are those yours, then?” He points to the other pair, looking to Carlos for an answer. “I didn’t know you had cowboy boots,” TK admits, when Carlos nods.</p><p> </p><p>“A Texan man who doesn’t own boots might as well walk around naked, TK,” Carlos says, his tone light. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind that,” TK says quickly, his eyes sliding down Carlos’s body, lingering at his waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Behave, cariño,” Carlos laughs, reaching out to shove him gently. “And put your damn boots on.”</p><p> </p><p>They sit side-by-side on the back of Carlos’s car to change. When he’s done, Carlos tosses his tennis shoes into the trunk, pulling out the two cowboy hats he brought with him. Without hesitation, he drops the white one on top of TK’s head, sliding his black one over his own curls. To really sell it, he grabs the front dip, tipping his head down as he stares directly into TK’s eyes, a smirk on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” TK groans, his pupils dilating as he takes Carlos in. “I will deny ever having a cowboy fantasy until this very moment.” He stands straight, reaching forward to grab Carlos’s hips. “Babe, you look so fucking hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he can say anything, TK’s lips are on his, pulling a moan from deep within him. His heart pounds in his ears as he wraps his arms around TK’s shoulders, pressing him close. They both tilt their heads to make room for their hats, their lips locked in a kiss that steals his breath and makes his head spin.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go,” he gasps, pulling back, “before they send someone looking for us.”</p><p> </p><p>TK ignores his suggestion, chasing his lips to reclaim them, sighing as he sinks into Carlos’s chest. He feels the way his jeans tighten in the front, stars practically dancing behind his eyelids as TK reaches around and squeezes his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Ty,” he moans again, turning away to catch his breath. His boyfriend’s mouth stays firmly attached to his face, TK’s lips dragging along his jaw towards his earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re keeping that hat on for the rest of the day,” TK says, nipping playfully at Carlos’s ear, sending a shiver through him. “Or at least until we get back to our bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, suddenly, his boyfriend pulls away, a wicked smirk on his face as he tips his own hat to Carlos. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, shouldn’t we get a move on, cowboy?” he teases, reaching over to close the trunk as he steps back, leaving Carlos to try to reorient himself without TK pressed up against him.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you so much,” he laughs, his cheeks on fire as he tries to get his breathing under control.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll more than make it up to you when we get home,” TK assures him, his tongue visible between his lips as he presses it to the inside of his cheek, arching his eyebrows suggestively. “But didn’t you have a surprise to show me first?”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos shakes his head at TK’s playful tone, moving forward to grab his hand. He links their fingers together, holding tightly, before pressing a short kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. Then, with nothing more than a smile, he begins walking towards the stables, dragging TK along with him.</p><p> </p><p>They step into the shade of the building, Carlos pointing out the horses that he’s familiar with and the ones that he hasn’t met yet. TK listens closely, his mouth open in a soft smile as his eyes shine brightly. They’re just saying hello to Nina, an American Quarter Horse, when there’s movement behind them, and Carlos turns to see the stablehand from earlier in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Carlitos!” he calls again. </p><p> </p><p>“Manny!” Carlos calls back, separating from TK just in time to be pulled into a giant bear hug. He’s a tall guy, but he always feels pint-sized when he’s around Manny. It’s been that way ever since he was a kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t tell you how happy I was when Marta said you were stopping by today,” Manny says, his smile wide as he pulls back, gripping Carlos’s shoulders and looking him up and down. “Have you gotten bigger since I last saw you?”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos laughs, shrugging. “You know I’m just trying to catch up to you,” he jokes, watching as his response causes Manny to bust up laughing. It’s an old joke - that he’s only started lifting weights in high school to catch up to the stablehand - but Manny still finds it hilarious every time.</p><p> </p><p>The man finally releases him, and Carlos takes the opportunity to reach for TK, linking their fingers again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, is this the famous firefighter I’ve heard so much about?” Manny says, shooting Carlos a wink. He feels a heat crawl up the back of his neck, watching as a flush appears on TK’s face as well.</p><p> </p><p>“TK Strand,” his boyfriend introduces himself, holding out his free hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Manuel, but everyone calls me Manny,” the stablehand replies, shaking TK’s hand enthusiastically. “It’s good to finally meet you, TK. I hope you know that you’ve found yourself the best damn man in all of Texas,” he adds, leveling TK with a serious look.</p><p> </p><p>TK turns to look at Carlos, his eyes almost dancing as he smiles brightly. “Why stop at Texas?” he asks quietly, the weight behind his response enough to send Carlos’s heart racing. He doesn’t hesitate before pulling TK in his side and wrapping an arm around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, kid!” Manny cries, clapping his hands and turning around, striding towards the far end of the stables. “You ever been on a horse before, TK?” he asks over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>TK and Carlos follow after him. “No, I haven’t,” TK admits, grimacing. “I also didn’t know that that’s what I was going to be doing today, or else I might’ve faked an illness or injury to avoid embarrassment.” He shoots Carlos a small glare, poking him playfully in the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it in no time,” Manny assures him, voice booming as they step through the doorway and into the large paddock. There are a few horses grazing nearby, and Carlos instantly recognizes the fair-haired one to his left.</p><p> </p><p>“Bella!” he says, stepping away from TK and towards the mare. He approaches her slowly, making sure not to startle her. When she’s aware of his presence, he reaches out and lays a hand on her muzzle, letting her smell him. After a moment, she steps closer, and he runs his hand up to brush it against her forehead, cooing softly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d want to ride her today,” Manny says, stepping up to them. He turns to TK, who has also stepped closer. “Carlos was there when Bella was born, and they’ve been friends ever since.”</p><p> </p><p>TK’s jaw drops, his eyes wide as he stares between Carlos and the mare. “Are you serious?” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos nods, running his hand along her back and barrel. “First time I ever helped with a delivery.” He can tell he’s left TK speechless, so he adds, “Do you want to meet her?”</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend nods, stepping close as he looks up at the large animal. Carlos takes his hand, raising it to his lips before pulling him up next to the mare and beginning the introduction.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, TK has Bella literally eating out of the palm of his hand. Carlos watches as his boyfriend talks softly to her while feeding her a few carrots, his hand moving up and down her shoulder in a consistent, soothing motion. It sparks something in his chest, the opportunity to watch TK’s gentle, caring nature take center stage; it’s what made him fall in love with the firefighter in the first place, and he loves being reminded of that.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos, having taken a step back to chat with Manny, steps up behind TK, circling his hands around him as he rests his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I think you’ve made a friend,” he whispers, his eyes following TK’s hand as he continues to brush it along Bella’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s so beautiful, Carlos,” TK whispers back, turning his face to press his nose against cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to ride her?” Carlos asks, feeling the way TK tenses against him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I’m ready?” </p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be gentle with you,” Carlos assures him, reaching out to place his hand on top of TK’s, the two of them jointly brushing her now. “She can sense how important you are to me, so you have nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>He feels TK’s smile from where their faces are still pressed together. “Okay,” his boyfriend agrees. “I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos shows TK how to saddle Bella, then walks him through how to hold the reins and position his body while their feet are planted firmly on the ground. When TK seems comfortable with his instructions, Carlos guides the mare over to the steps that beginners use to mount their horses. From the ground, he makes sure TK’s foot is secure in the stirrup before he swings himself over Bella’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you’re doing good,” Carlos says, staring up at his boyfriend. “Just make sure you’re centered, and controlling all of your muscles like I told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure we have to move?” TK asks, his voice pitched slightly higher than normal. “We could just stand here for awhile, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about we just take a few steps first, nice and slow?” </p><p> </p><p>TK stares down at the horse beneath him before nodding, his hands gripping the reins tightly as his chest heaves.</p><p> </p><p>“Not too tight, Ty, or else you’ll-”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I love you, but stop talking for a moment, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos snaps his mouth shut, his eyebrows raising as he looks up at TK. His boyfriend has his eyes closed, and Carlos can tell that he’s trying to control his breathing. He’s a little surprised, considering his boyfriend is quite the thrill-seeker while at work; he suspects it might be different when the thrill involves a living creature with a mind of its own.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to get down?” he dares to ask, reaching out to rest his hand on TK’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” TK says, shaking his head. “I’m excited, I want to do it, I’m just… overthinking it.” He pauses, reaching down to place his hand on top of Carlos’s. They stay there for a moment, Bella waiting for her next direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” TK says, his voice stronger than before. “Okay, I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Carlos calls, waiting for TK to look at him. “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>TK smiles, his green eyes flashing under his cowboy hat. He readjusts his position, following Carlos’s directions from before. TK relaxes his grip on the reins in front of him, giving a nod.</p><p> </p><p>The first few steps are slow and uncertain, but in no time, Carlos is walking Bella around the paddock at a normal speed, TK sitting confidently on her back, his smile growing bigger and brighter with every step that they take.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel?” Carlos asks, after about twenty minutes of gentle walking.</p><p> </p><p>“This is amazing,” TK says, his voice full of joy. “Can we do this all the time now?”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos laughs, his heart leaping at the pride and happiness in his boyfriend’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whenever we both have the weekend off,” he answers. “You want to walk on your own now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” TK breathes, confidence clear in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me mount Juniper, and I’ll join you,” Carlos says, pointing at the black mare grazing at the far end of the paddock.</p><p> </p><p>TK walks Bella around the paddock while Carlos quickly saddles his horse, forgoing the steps to swing himself up and over Juniper. When he turns, he finds that TK has stopped and is now staring at him, a gobsmacked expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he asks, cantering up next to him. His boyfriend just shakes his head, his gaze roaming over Carlos’s body as he guides his horse to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, you’ve literally been the most attractive person I’ve ever met since, like, day one,” TK starts, his cheeks red and his pupils blown wide. “But Cowboy Carlos is just a whole other level of hot, and I’m kind of losing my mind that I’m only just now meeting him.”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos knows his face must be bright red, the heat on his neck and ears reaching a boiling point. He meets TK’s eyes, holding his gaze as his mind races with all of the different ways that he wants him.</p><p> </p><p>“Now would probably be a good time to mention that I have a second surprise for you, if you’re interested,” Carlos says, his tone heavy, his meaning clear. TK has barely nodded before Carlos is turning Juniper around, looking back over his shoulder. “Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes them about ten minutes to make it to the far corner of the ranch, where there’s a slightly elevated patch of trees. He pulls to a stop, dismounting and tying Juniper to the post at the end of the fence line. TK stops right next to him, and Carlos ties Bella as well before moving to help him down. His boyfriend drops down in front of him, his face flushed from riding, Carlos’s hands on his waist; he can’t help but to lean forward, claiming TK’s lips in a heated, passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” he says when they separate, pulling TK up the hill after him. When they reach the top, he turns, taking in the view of the entire ranch and the wide Texas landscape.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” TK breathes, his eyes scanning the horizon. “How did you find this place?”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos laughs, once again stepping behind TK and wrapping his arms around him. “I practically grew up on this ranch,” he admits. “My abuelito owned it.”</p><p> </p><p>TK turns to look at him, his eyes wide. “You mean, this is all your family’s land?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s technically my uncle’s now, he and my Tía Marta take care of it, with Manny’s help, of course,” Carlos explains, burying his face in TK’s neck and pressing a kiss there. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I’m literally dating a cowboy cop,” TK cries, a laugh pouring from his mouth. “What the fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos laughs into TK’s throat, squeezing him closer. “There’s something else.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns TK around, pointing a little further down the tree line. On the ground sits a picnic basket and a blanket, ready and waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious right now?” TK asks, his voice nearly hysterical. “How the hell did you do all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know the people who run the place,” he shrugs, dragging TK over to their lunch spot. He bends down to spread out the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s in the basket, Carlos?” TK asks, and he looks up to find him standing with his hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little lunch,” Carlos answers, his brow furrowed. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will it keep for twenty more minutes?” TK questions, stepping closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because,” his boyfriend explains, reaching out and guiding him to lay down on the now blanketed ground, “you are wearing a cowboy hat and awakening an entire buried fantasy inside of me.” TK straddles his hips as he leans over Carlos. “And I’m tired of waiting to act on it.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his hips, the weight of him pressing against Carlos, their mutual want no longer a mystery. With a moan, Carlos reaches up to cup the back of TK’s neck, pulling him down into a hot, dirty kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other as they battle for dominance.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so fucking much,” Carlos says when TK breaks their kiss to drag his lips down Carlos’s throat, pressing open-mounted kisses against his collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too,” TK tells him, reaching down to unbutton his jeans, his lips still working on Carlos’s neck. He pauses, looking up at Carlos through his eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, giddyup, cowboy.”</p><p> </p><p>No one’s around to hear their near-hysterical laughter, or the more... intense sounds that follow.</p><p> </p><p>It’s truly one of the best days of Carlos’s life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY PREMIERE DAY, Y'ALL! </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>